Kasai Ikari
Kasai Ikari (火災 怒り'' Ikari Kasai'') is a young man living in the city of Kōwan during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Gates of Heaven RP. A calm, stone-faced individual with a hidden history regarding the Stand-wielding, youthful gangs around the area, Kasai has had his Stand, Analog Kid, since birth to keep him safe. Appearance Lean body type, pale skin, with black and white hair, black on top and white near the bottom. He has grey colored eyes and his face is unknown due to his face mask. He usually wears a black sweater with different white patterns on it, his favorite with lightning bolts. He usually wears jeans and black converse with the sweater. Personality He is very calm and almost stone faced in every situation, with the help of his face mask. It’s almost to the point where he just does everything in a nonchalant manner. But he does have a friendly and loyal side to him, making him a reliable friend to others. When he does show large portions of emotions, it’s to benefit a situation and turn it in his or someone else’s favor. He fears having his mask removed for some reason, reptiles, being helpless, and dogs. He likes cats, manga, ramen, the nighttime, using his stand for mischief, social events like conventions, and loud music while he dislikes hot weather, people who are too strict, silence, people trying to see what his face looks like, and dogs. He tends to fidget with his clothes or a pencil when excited or nervous, intensity varies on how strong the feelings are. He can be too trusting of people, lazy when he isn’t in the mood to do things, which is 50% of the time, and tends to over analyze things when it’s actually simple. He can also play the electric bass pretty well, with additional creative skills as an artist. Background Born with the stand he uses now, he mostly used it for mischief and occasionally fights. Back then, he used to show his face and emotions, but after he got into deep trouble with a gang after defeating an entire 10 members with help from a friend, and Kasai had to change his appearance to keep under cover from the gang. Talents & Abilities Stand Kasai's Stand, Analog Kid, looks like a robot in a suit, with a silver and black color scheme on its suit. Instead of a head, it’s a large cylinder shaped speaker as its head and two small speakers on it’s palms. Its fighting style depends on how the sounds are used. If it’s a diversion, kasai uses a surprise attack by hiding nearby while Analog Kid makes a noise to distract enemies. It can be also used to damage the hearing and even cause ears to bleed depending on the intensity. It has an attack called ‘Twist and Shout’ by Kasai, it’s the ability which can create sounds from up to 20,000 Hz and 150 dB from it’s speaker head and the ones on it’s palms. Its sound hit range is 16 feet from the stand. Stand Appearance: Like a robot in a suit, with a silver and black color scheme on its suit. Instead of a head, it’s a large cylinder shaped speaker as its head and two small speakers on it’s palms. It is not good in hand to hand combat compared to others, and can only fire sounds in front of him, so he has a blind spot when attacking. Personal Bass Playing: He has been learning to play the electric bass since the age of 13, so he's been playing for 6 years. Art: He has always had a natural talent for drawing, inspired by the famous mangaka of shonen jump weekly,